


Emotions (Elliot Alderson)

by TragicallyLe3la



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fighting Kink, Hitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicallyLe3la/pseuds/TragicallyLe3la
Summary: After Elliot hurt your feelings he decided to track you with your phone. You have another thing coming and you decided to give him a piece of your mind.





	Emotions (Elliot Alderson)

Your face is hot with anger and your eyes could kill with the sharp glare you gave.

The person on your shit list was Elliot Alderson.

Your boyfriend and the man you were going to kill.

The sadness you held in your heart from earlier in the week for the fight you had with him only grew into anger with one small detail. The small little shape that was on your phone that seems to blink every time you move, and you knew what it was. You hadn’t answered any call or message he gave you because the burn you got from him was too painful. The small shape was a litter tracker on your phone.

Your feet meet the steps to the run-down apartment and your hands pull the door with a power unknown to you. Your nose seems to be like a bull and your hands ball up into fists around your phone. Your eyes become watery from the rage and sadness that welled up in you.

The memories of the days before filling up within you. You feel more of the pain then you wished for.

\- One week before -

Bare on the bed with Elliot’s body heat warming you up as you lay on his naked chest, curled up. He was staring at the ceiling as he was smoking a cigarette. You look at the wall of the bedroom as you cuddle to him.

Your mind was full of pleasures of being with him and happiness that you felt when you were near him. Your chested seemed to have bloomed into a flower and warmth in your heart makes you smile. Your world seems to have been narrowing into the small bedroom of only you and him.

You were so happy.

So stupidly happy.

The smile on your face caught the attraction of Elliot, making him softly smile back at you.

“What are you smiling about?” He asked with light-hearted tone to his voice.

“I love you.” You said without even thinking about it and it just fell out of your mouth.

Silence

Complete silence

Your world seemed to have been broken in front of you as you listen to Elliot. You hear his every breath and waited for something. The warm and loving feeling around you turned cold and incomparable. You felt unsure and scared. Being naked became uncomfortable to you as you felt the sharp feelings boil in your chest.

You hated yourself for saying that.

“Oh, okay.” He said.

Your heart felt like it just got stabbed a hundred times in one second. It felt like your whole body wasn't really there and this is just a lucid dream. You wanted to cry, scream, and run away.

Running away was the best choice for you.

“Okay… I need to leave. I have to get to work.” You said as you got out of the bed. You quickly got on your underwear, including your bra, and your pants. Elliot sat up from his bed and looked anguished.

“Wait? I thought you didn’t have work today?” Elliot said as you started to button your shirt up and as you leave the room.

“I was wrong.” You said as tears brim your eyes, Getting into your shoes and coat.

“Come on, (y/n), don’t do this.” Elliot almost groaned. You didn’t stop moving, even with his footsteps behind you, out of the apartment into the hallway of the apartment building.

\- Present day -

You stand outside of his apartment with your head streaming and your mind going through all the insults and swears you could think of. The idea of him not loving you kills you and it gets you angry to think he was trying to continue to know where you are.

Knocking wasn't necessary at this moment.

You grab the door handle and you open it without thinking about anything because your emotions were in control.

Elliot sat on his couch and he just looked into the ceiling which his head snapped to the door as you open it. You just look at him with your hand on your hip.

“Well?” You snapped with your face red with anger.

“Well, what?” Elliot asked back and he looked unsure about your anger. You pull your phone out of your pocket and face it to him.

“This! Why are you tracking me?!” You demanded as you place your phone back into your pocket and cross your arms around your chest.

“I didn’t know where you were? And why are you using that tone with me, little girl?” He hissed back at you. You seemed to have kicked in daddy.

“No! Don’t pull that shit with me right now, Elliot!” You hissed back at him with you stepping closer to his sitting form. “You have no right to track me when I am not near for a few days!”

“A few days? It was a week!” Elliot yelled back and stood up to face you. “I know I did wrong, but I was worried, and you didn’t even talk to me-“

“I didn’t talk to you for a reason, Elliot! You really hurt me! Like really really hurt me!” You barked with heavy tears forming in your eyes. “I tell you I love you and ALL you say is okay?! Okay?!” You yell with tears running down your face with your anger being replaced with sadness.

Elliot became silent with his eyes glued on you.

“Okay is all you say! I know your awkward and nervous but Jesus!” You sob as large tears leave your eyes as you stare into his blue eyes. You feel like your face is curling up into a sad expression. “I know I am a lot and I am unbearable sometimes, but I thought I was more than just an okay… I thought you felt the same about me.” You sobbed and in the last part your sadness boiled over, betraying you by making your voice become wobbly.

“I do feel the same,” Elliot said with his voice becoming brittle and he steps towards you.

You step back.

“You don’t have to say that if you don’t mean it.” You cried and your vision became blinding from all the tears. Your body started to shake with the sharp feelings of sadness and insecurity. “It was just the heat of the moment and it was just something I wasn’t thinking. I thought- I thought I was special, I was daddy’s special little girl. ” You added as you started to cry really hard that your voice almost was unintelligible.

“(y/n), I love you.” Elliot sobbed as he stepped even closer to you. “I really love you.”

You step back again.

“No. No. No! No! No, you don’t! You are just saying that to me! You don’t love me, and I should have known this from day one!” You screamed as you cover your face with your hands.

“I love you! I love you with everything I am!” Elliot said as he started to really cry, and he stepped closer to you again. He only wanted to touch you and hold you. To say sorry. 

“I love you, Elliot, I love you so much.” You sob. “But I will not stay where I am not wanted. If you don’t love me, I wouldn’t be here to get my heart broken more then it is.”

“(y/n), don’t say that!” Elliot demanded with his eyes becoming red from the tears coming out.

You started to pant, and your heart starts to panic. All the word he was saying couldn’t help your heart. Your insecurities blinded your eyes to his words and told you that he is lying.

“I need to go.” You whined and you turned to the door.

Your hand touches the door until Elliot’s body covers you from behind. His breath was on your neck and his arms wrap around your waist as he sobs into your shoulder. Your breath is gone and there isn’t anything to do but sob. Your mouth opens and you sob openly, you lean back onto Elliot.

You loved him

You love him

You lean into him and sob, he kept his hold onto you and sobbed louder. He held you like if he let go the world would disappear. You let him hold you and you cry.

“I am so sorry… I am so sorry I hurt you!” He sobbed and he kissed your neck. He sobbed with his face becoming ugly with all his tears. “You don’t deserve this! I don’t deserve you, but I can’t lose you! I love you so much and I can’t handle that.”

“Elliot…” You sobbed and you turned around to hug him. You put your head in his neck and just continue with your moans in anguish.

“(y/n) please don’t leave me,” Elliot whined as he cried. Elliot and your shoulder were covered with tears and both of your faces was raw with sadness.

“I won’t leave you… I won’t leave you if you want me here.” Your voice was breathy and brittle as your tears start to calm as you started to become sober-minded. Elliot pulls your face to his and kisses you deeply.

He kisses you like kissing you was the only thing he needs to do to get what he wants. He cups your face with his hands as his lip quivers. His wet face touches yours and your face stings from the salty water making your skin cry for help. But you didn’t want anything more than to kiss him.

You missed him. You loved him. All you wanted to do was to love him and it made a big mess out of everything.

You kiss him back. You hold him close and you take in his smell of his cologne and weed. You lean your body against him as he does the same. He kisses all over your face with “I love you” being peppered onto your face. You smile with his words and you kiss him again.

You kiss him hard and he kisses you back. His hands run down your back and hold onto your body.

His and your hold on each other becomes desperate and needy. His hands run down to your butt and then cups your bottom. You hold onto his bicep and the back of his neck, as you attack his lips. His hands slide under your shirt and as you kiss him you bite down on his lower lip in disobedience.

You then part from his lips as you park up, and you look up at him. Your eyes lock as you both have a conversation with your minds.

“Are you okay with this?” Elliot questioned as his hands pull you close to his body.

“Yes, Daddy.” You replied as you bite your lip. You then fall to your knees in front of Elliot as were the rules of the relationship.

“Good.” He bellowed, his voice going into the rough tone you were all too familiar with, and he stood back from you with his eyes staring into your soul as you stared straight off onto the wall.

You wanted so badly to look at him, but you knew that you couldn’t unless he ordered it, and a shot of pleasure shoots up into your core. Your breath was slow and patterned to calm the fire that has started in your heart and in your core. There wasn’t any person in the world who would leave you in a heavenly state of satisfaction like he did.

He circled around you with his eyes looking at you like he was a lion looking at a weak gazelle. His face, from the corner of your eyes, seemed to have curled into a glare. You slightly shift in your seat from you becoming turned on with just the look he was giving you.

A sharp slap landed across your face and he grabbed your chin, with no mercy, and stared in your eyes. “I didn’t tell you to move.” He hissed as he slaps you again, making you give him a quiet gasp.

He holds onto your chin and kisses you harshly making your teeth hurt.

You loved this.

You wanted this.

“Daddy please-“

“I didn’t tell you to talk. You seem to only be talking today.” He said as he glared into your eyes. His hold on your chin started to pinch your cheeks inwards.

“HAmk-“ You groan as you try to talk but his hold made it almost impossible to. Then, his hold moved from your chin to your neck where he held it with a tight grip. Not tight enough to stop your breathing but to stop your talking. He still stood in front of you with his power over you being literal.

“No, bad girl, you have ignored me for a whole week, and you come in here just to yell at me. I think that I need to calm down.” He said with his voice becoming a low growl as you nodded your head. “You know what to do.” He stated as he let you go.

You almost immediately attack his jeans. You eagerly unfasten his pants and undo his zipper, you pull his pants all the way off and you take him in your mouth. You fill your mouth with his dick as your head rises and falls onto his dick, his hands grab onto your hair and head to move you onto his dick. Short and panted breath leave his mouth as you continue to suck onto him, and you grab his butt to help your pace. Your core was quivering with want and your clothes seem to be so heavy, all you wanted to do is get naked.

Your quick rhythm made him even more aggressive with his grip on your head as he pounds your mouth.

He yanks you off of him as he gripped onto your neck, pulling you up from his dick. He puts you at eye level and he shakes your head until your eyes look at his. He pulls you close to him with his mouth touching your ear. You hear all his breathing and you long for his growls.

“Get the fuck into the bedroom and wait for me.” He growled into your ear as he basically throws you away from him and towards the bedroom. Your footing gets lost and when you finally get a good footing, a sharp smack hits you on your ass and Elliot says quietly “Hurry up.”, then you quickly race to the bedroom.

You stand next to his messy bed as your eyes focus onto the floor. The rules of sex were imprinted into your mind and you knew that this is what he wanted. Your body is becoming weak with the need to have some relief and some friction to happen to your core. You hear and see him, from the corners of your eyes, coming in behind you. He stands in front of you, and from what you could see, he was naked, making your thighs clench together with pleasure.

“Look at me.” He hissed and you complied. He steps towards you and he then grabbed the end of your shirt, he says “Put your arms up, slut.”.

You comply. Your arms were up and your eyes looking at his face as he undresses you. Your shirt gets ripped off of you and he unclasps your bra, his face is so close to you, so close you could hear his loud breathing which makes you more impatient for the pleasure. He, then, grabs onto one of your breasts, his other hand goes for your pants, as he kisses you as a groan comes from the back of his throat.

He parts from the kiss as he falls onto his knees, pulling down your pants and underwear. He leans forward towards your pussy and licks your clit making you moan loudly into the air.

He pulls back and he pushes you back onto the bed. He rips open your legs and, he slaps your pussy almost immediately from opening them, then slipping a finger into you with a rough pace. You groan and roll your head back, moans almost coming out of your mouth animalistically as you roll your hips.

“Look at me!” He growls and kisses your clit. Your eyes met up with his and he pulls out his fingers to lightly slap your pussy again. You moan and bite your lip at looking at him and he, starting to finger you again, says “you have earned the right to cum from me hurting you, but you have to look at me as you cum.”

“Yes, Daddy.” You responded in your baby voice, which drove him crazy, as you roll your hips onto his fingers. Your moans boil out of your throat as you look into his blue eyes. His eyes were so beautiful that it took your breath away. Your loins tighten with fire from him and his magic hands.

You start to scream as you tighten around his fingers and as your high took your sight away. Your world was covered in a white film as you roll your hips violently against him. His hand grabs onto your neck tightly and pulls you off of the bed and onto his lap. His hands let go of your neck.

“Baby?” He asked with his voice deepening and his hands circling your ass.

“Yes, Daddy?” You responded with your hands planted onto his bed and you slowly coming back from your high.

“Do I love you?” He asked and you then remember the reason you were in his apartment in the first place.

“Well, I don’t know.” You sassed and bite your lip.

Slap

“Do I love you?” He growls into your ear and one of his hand grips around your neck. Your bite becomes harder on your lip.

“Yes, daddy.” You said.

Slap

“Yes, daddy, what?” He growls louder into your ear.

“Yes, daddy, you love me!” You screamed and perked your ass up for him.

Slap

“Do you love me?” He growls as his mouth was against your ear, making your breath leave your body as your aching core becomes desperate.

“Yes, daddy!” You whine as you smack your hand onto the bed.

Slap

“What do you want me to do?” He groans as he tightens his grip onto your throat and your core screams for something to touch it.

“Please, daddy-“

Slap

“Please, daddy what?”

“Please fuck me! I want your cock in me!” You scream so loud that the neighbors would hear.

He slaps your ass one last hard time as he moves his hand down to your clit and plays with it for a second just before he growls “Good girl.”.

He pushes you back onto the bed and he gets off the bed as he grabs a condom on his nightstand. He looks over your naked body as he, places his condom on and jerks off, stands at the edge of the bed.

“Show me your cunt.” He growls loudly and you comply with an eagerness unknown to you. Your open legs and you arch your back from the cold air hitting your pussy, you look up at him and you pout. “Please daddy!’ You whine.

He slaps your face and kisses you. “Don’t tell me what to do.” He fumed as he crawls over you.

He didn’t even wait a single second before he buries himself inside of you. You moan sounds more like a scream as you roll your head back onto the bed. He started to pound into you as he grabs onto one of your breasts. The bed started to shake and make sounds with each of his thrusts making the air around both of you just as erotic as it felt inside.

His hand grabs onto your throat, tightly, as he pounded harder into you with his intense blue eyes staring deeply into your eyes. All the emotions of the last hour flood into your mind as you look into his eyes, moaning like a cat in heat. The anger and sadness melted away with a feeling of deep love.

Your body just tightens and makes your jerk around from the deep pleasure being shot all over your body as you cum onto his dick. You feel his hands tighten on your waist as he pounds harder into you, which makes you cum harder, and you feel him cum quickly after that as he falls onto your chest. 

Your sore body falls back onto the bed as you fall off of your high. Your breath comes back to you in pants and his body just hugs to your body. Your hands grab his hair and massage his head, he groans in response, and you sigh in happiness.

“I love you… I love you so much.” Elliot says into your chest as he pulls out of you. You smile and bite your lip.

“I love you, too, Elliot.” You smiled.


End file.
